Sex, Drugs, Punk Rock and a Love Life
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: Harry has changed a lot over the summer, and it doesn't go unnoticed. But, are all of his changes for the better? Or will some destroy his entire life? Will the bring new beginings or end him entirely? HPDM slash. Drugs. BodMod. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

-1Aricula Baus entered the Hogwarts express as though it were his own personal domain. Swaying arms, long strides, and what some may call an evil smirk placed upon his freckled face.

---

Draco Malfoy was searching desperately for a compartment, but, his searches were fruitless. He found nothing, there were so many first years this year that the train had very few seats still unfilled. Draco reached down to a first year, and as his hand grasped at his robes, a hand grasped Draco's.

"Get off of me, Baus," the blonde yelled trying desperately to escape the tight grip which Aricula held.

"Now, now, Malfoy. Do my eyes deceive me or did you just attempt to attack a first year?" Aricula's voice was triumphant.

Draco's struggled paid off, and he fell forward, dusting off his robes. "There are no seats, Baus," he sneered. "So, I was simply showing HIM to respect and obey his superiors!"

Without warning, the first year stood, drew a long, tapered wand and aimed it at Malfoy "Stupefy!" he yelled and Malfoy suddenly tensed up. "You, Mr Malfoy, should learn not to judge someone on size or blood," started the boy with black hair, much like Harry's.

"Expeliarmus," Aricula said calmly. "You should know by now young man, that magic is prohibited to be carried out by anyone under-age outside of Hogwarts' grounds!"

"Mr Malfoy, if you'd care to follow me," Aricula said in a voice that sounded thoroughly bored. Aricula led Draco through the Hogwarts Express to a small compartment, one Draco knew was usually reserved for prefects or school visitors of great importance.

Aricula slid the door open and bodily threw Draco into the compartment, "Take a seat, do not leave," Aricula said in a bored manner, as he slid the door closed.

Draco turned to ace inside of the compartment, Harry-The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived-Potter was inside. Damn. Draco groaned inwardly as he pushed his head back against the leather-covered chair.

"Potter," Draco said nodding courtly.

Harry had changed a bit this year. Harry had changed a lot this year. Harry was hot! Tight black jeans, skin-hugging band shirt, his hair was still wild but it just added to Harry's effect. The lip and tongue piercing, Draco could only imagine how they felt. Then there was the evident nipple piercing. Harry didn't have glasses anymore, Draco assumed he was wearing contact lenses.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a smile.

"Damn, Potter! What happened to you!" Draco blurted out before immediately regretting it.

Harry snickered. Oh, this train ride was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Draco had admired Harry from a slight distance for almost two months when they were back at Hogwarts. He could only imagine what his father would think.

"_You're a faggot?" _his fathers voice seethed. "_You want to get into the Potter boys pants? Stupid boy! I didn't raise you to be this way!" _his father screamed though he were a thousand miles away in Azkaban.

Draco couldn't touch. But surely it wouldn't hurt to look… and lick his lips… and almost drool, not to mention fantasise…

Harry was pacing the floor at the bottom of his bed, he couldn't carry on like this. He would be way too edgy if he didn't at least try to get some. He sat at his desk and pulled out some parchment.

"_Just one. Can't explain. Please. Pay you when I get back. Put it in the leather pouch._

_Harrz"_

He scribbled the note as fast as he possibly could, hands shaking slightly as he done so. He pulled the cuffs of his black button-up and strolled out of the room, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to go much longer without his special friend.

Harry entered the hall almost like a god. His black shirt hugging tight to his body and his hair falling in front of his eyes.

Draco couldn't help but stare at him. He was amazing. His eyes seemed to be fixed on thin air, staring with the greatest of interest at… nothing. Then Draco realised where Harry was actually looking. He was looking at his pocket. He also looked as though he could break down into tears at any given moment. Then the Slytherin felt a pang on guilt and sorrow spread through his body, plucking at his heart string.

"_Harry_…" he whined mentally as he seen the raven haired boy turn and leave the room. Draco decided he had to follow. Something was certainly wrong with Harry, and even if Harry wanted Draco to remain his enemy, Draco still cared.

By the time these thoughts had passed, Draco hardly noticed that he was outside the Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the fat lady was about to swing closed as he stepped inside and glanced around. Then he seen Harry, kneeling on the floor with a five pound note wrapped tightly and a small bag of white powder clutched in his hand.

Draco felt the rage building inside him, the tears building in his eyes. He practically ran across to where Harry was kneeling.

"What the fuck… what are you doing in here, D- Malfoy?" Harry asked, stunned.

Draco's hand shot down and brought Harry forcefully to his feet. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing, Harry?" Draco asked, emotion evident in his voice.

"None of your bus- You called me Harry," Harry said stunned once more.

"Yes, so?" Draco demanded. "I asked what you think you're doing, Harry?" Draco said, calming slightly.

"Draco… look…" Harry's voice was pleading. Harry collapsed into Draco, sobs rattling his chest. Harry didn't care if this was his enemy, his life was screwed up enough, he needed some stability, even if it took the shape of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry… why?" Draco asked soothing the other boy.

"I'm… I…" Harry blinked, why did he do cocaine?

"Shh… shh…" Draco soothed, collapsing into a chair and pulling Harry with him. He wanted Harry in his lap for months… but not like this.

"Draco…" Harry said lightly. "Draco… Draco… Draco…" he repeated almost like a mantra.

"Yes?" Draco asked, his hand stroking Harry's hair.

"I don't know," Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes. "I just… like your name," me whispered grinning mischievously and snuggling closer to Draco.

"Harry…" Draco said soothingly. "Yes… I like yours too," he concluded. "Harry, really, you need to promise not to… do this…" he whispered.

"I," Harry's voice trailed off. "I don't know if I can, I don't want to be here, I want to sleep, be safe, without drugs, but not here," Harry rambled on and on.

Draco stood up, pulling Harry into his arms. "Come," Draco whispered.

"Whe-- Where?" Harry asked nervously. '_Don't tell me, you've spent a half hour calming me and now you're going to curse me,_' Harry thought but didn't dare say it.

"My room," Draco said simply.

"The snakes lair, I think not, M-Draco," Harry scoffed.

"Well we think differently," Draco said shrugging and walking towards the portrait.

"You're serious," Harry said quietly.

"Deadly," Draco nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Do you want something to drink?" Draco asked as he sat next to Harry, pulling his legs beneath himself.

"No. Thanks…" Harry replied. "Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked, his voice much quieter than before.

"Well," Draco smiled. "You said you wanted to sleep, but not there," He smirked, "Besides that, it might have given me a chance to er---" Draco cut his words short blushing furiously and allowing his head to hang low.

"Can we have a shower?" Harry asked, changing the subject quickly.

"That way," Draco said pointing to the door leading to his bathroom.

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile. He stood up and offered his hand to Draco, who looked thoroughly perplexed.

"Huh?" Draco said indignantly.

"I said 'we'," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Potter!" Draco said wide eyed. "I'm not showering with you!" he added hurridly, though his mind was saying the oposite.

"Yes you are," Harry replied simply, pulling Draco to his feet.

"Harry?" Draco asked, lathering the boy with soap.

"Mmm?" Harry replied dreamily, leaning into Draco.

"What… what does this tattoo thing mean?" Draco asked tracing the Lion entwined with a Snake.

Harry's body suddenly tensed. "It means two things," Harry said eventually. "First… in first year, the hat didn't know whether to put me in Gryffindor or Slytherin. So… I guess it shows that I have a bit of both inside me," he whispered.

"And the second?" Draco asked resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"The… second," Harry choked. "Is because… I had a crush on you from the moment I met you and I never wanted to forget you," he said blushing furiously and pulling away from Draco slightly.

Draco turned Harry so they were face to face before kissing him lightly.

"Glad my feelings were returned," Draco whispered. "Ready to get out?" he asked, washing the last of the soap from Harry's back.

"M-hmm," Harry replied with a smile as he turned off the water and stepped out from the shower stall.

"You're yummy when you're wet," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'm always yummy," Harry scoffed as Draco's arms snaked around his slender waist.

"Aint you just?" Draco whispered as his tongue lapped at Harry's ear. His hand slowly grasped the forming hardness it found as his head rested on Harry's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings.

"Draco?" Harry asked with a blush.

"M-mm?" was all Draco managed in acknowledgement.

"I don't have boxers or… anything," Harry whispered.

"It's ok," Draco assured him, snapping back to his senses. "You can borrow some of my clothes," Draco said, leaving the room with a smirk.

"Uh oh," Harry said, wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist and following the Slytherin.

"Here," Draco anounced, handing Harry a pair of black silk boxers.

"You cannot be serious!" Harry said with a short laugh. "I'm not wearing those, Malfoy," he said simply.

"Back on a surname basis?" Draco asked shaking his head thoughtfully. "Well… listen, Potter, take them, or you go naked," he said with a smirk.

"Go naked?" Harry asked in mock offence. "I'm not going to parade around the snake-pit naked just so you can look at my lovely arse, Draco," Harry said sharply.

"You don't have a lovely arse, Potter," Draco said rolling his eyes as he stood behind Harry. He cupped a cheek in one hand and leaned closer to whisper, "Well… actually… maybe you do…"

"I know i do," Harry said with a nod. "And, I'd rather not think about what you want to do to my ass," he assured Draco.

"Aww, really?" the Slytherin whispered as he pushed his erection to the grove of Harry's ass.

Harry moaned slightly, "No, not sure," he whimpered.

"Harry?" Draco whispered suggestively. "Put the damned boxers on…" he said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Harry finaly gave in. He pulled on the black silk boxers which Draco had offered him with a look of mild disgust. "Thank you, Draco," he muttured sardonically. "So, does my arse look good in these?" Harry asked with a smirk as he examined himself in the mirror.

"Does," Draco whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boys neck. "Harry," Draco said, his voice suddenly serious and terse. "I know you don't want to, but, I really think we should talk… about… about the cocaine," he said after a short hessitation.

Harry groaned and visibly paled. He nodded grimly and led Draco to the small sofa to his left. "Well," he started, taking a rather deep breath and closing his eyes as though to clear his mind. "It all started… during the summer," he said finaly.

Draco nodded, indicating that the Gryffindor should continue as he rubbed his thumb reassuringly over the back of Harry's surprisingly soft hand.

Harry groaned slightly before making what could only be described as a whimper. "In Surrey, I got… involved? Yes, involved with a guy there. His name was Alex, and, he seemed nice enough… gentle… caring… I was… depressed," he said, taking a breath which rattled his chest. "He gave me something 'powder sugar', he called it. I didn't know what it was," he said innocently, casting his eyes to the floor. "So he said it made things better… and it did… but now it just makes everything worse. And now I'm not sure if I can even live without…. My little friend," Harry mumbled into his chest. Harry felt pathetic… he'd disappointed everyone who cared, everyone who respected him, he didn't deserve respect.

"Draco?" Harry asked, his voice curious.

"Mmm?" the Slytherin Prince asked pensively.

"How do you know what cocaine _is_?" the Gryffindor Wondor asked, genuinely confused. He would never have expected Draco to know what a _mechanical pencil _was, let alone a drug.

"My father," Draco replied, swallowing hard and suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Your father?" Harry asked, yet more confused. Lucius had taught Draco about things like _drugs_?

"He uses… used… uses cocaine," Draco said, his voice emotionless. "He would… 'take a line' and destroy the house. We… tried to stop him, once. Only once," Draco replied with a bitter laugh, "Father cast Crucio on Mother and me, beat us… Father said he needed his drugs, couldn't live without them… I don't want you to be like that," Draco took a raggad breath. "Don't want you to be like that, Harry," he concluded, biting back a sob.

"I'm… sorry," Harry swallowed, finding it impossible to say anything else. "You have… beautiful eyes," he said, slightly off-topic.

"Not as nice as yours," Draco replied with a sigh as he melted into Harry.

Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's lithe and almost shaking figure as he nuzzled at Draco's hair. "And your hair smells nice, too," he said with a giggle.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, untangling himself from the Slytherin.

"Mmm?"Draco asked, seemingly only half-awake.

"Where… where do I sleep, if I stay here?" Harry asked, blushing slightly. He assumed he would be sleeping on the sofa, or at least, hoped he would be.

"You can sleep wherever you like," Draco replied, still refusing to open his eyes. "But, I suggest, you sleep in my bed," he said with a slight nod. "With me," he added, grinning mischievously.

"Gods, Malfoy!" the Gryffindor hissed. "Good boys don't bed on the first date, you know," he said with an accomplished nod.

"Good… this isn't a date," Draco said happily as he stretched his arms wide and pillowed his head in Harry's lap.

"Oh fine, but I'm tired, and… so are you," the green-eyed boy smiled slightly as his eyes started finding it harder and harder to open again.

"Bed," Draco growled playfully, suddenly fully awake as a mischievous grin played across his light lips.

Harry pulled the sleepy blonde into his arms fully and carried him across the room to the large green-clad bed. He pushed his way through the bed-curtains backwards and held onto Draco tightly. He lay the blonde on the bed gently, and withdrew.

Draco released a whimper of protest and poked his head through the curtains, to find it perhaps an inch away from Harry's member, which instantly hardened. "Mm-sor-- sorry," Draco stuttered as a faint pink blush crossed his otherwise pale cheeks.

"Do you mind if I er, sleep naked?" Harry asked completely unnecessarily. "It's just… I normally do,"

"Mind?" Draco scoffed. "Same rule though, Potter," he said with a nod.

"Rule?" Harry asked, feeling somewhat stupid.

"I can't be held accountable for what I do to your irresistible arse," Draco said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was shaking uncontrollably - tight spasms playing through his figure. Jerking and shuddering, his head being thrown from side to side. He was sweating profusely, and murmuring inaudibly.

Draco leapt from the bed, concern and fear gripping his features. He all but jumped on top of the brunette Gryffindor. "Harry! Harry!" he was screaming, panicking. His hands gripped Harry's shoulders in a feeble attempt to wake him from his horrific nightmare.

With a start, the boy woke - throwing himself into Draco's eyes and making what can only be described as a whimper. He was still shaking. He was crying now, too - gentle sobs ripping through his body periodically.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he mumbled into the cool skin of the Slytherin's chest.

"Shh, it's ok, you're safe, I promise," Draco soothed into the other boys black locks. "Don't worry… don't worry," he repeated over and over as a hand traced circles over Harry's shoulder blades.

Harry raised a hand to wipe the tears from his face attempted a weak smile up at Draco.

"Want to talk about it?" Draco asked softly, pulling Harry back to his chest.

Harry shook his head quickly, eyes wide.

Draco sighed, "Sometimes," he started, "Talking is the only way to help something get out… and when it's out… it doesn't have to bother you any more… are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked softly.

Harry swallowed. Of course, he was used to this - with Hermione. But this wasn't Hermione. This was Draco-bloody-Malfoy, Harry's arch-nemisis of years - until tonight. He attempted a weak smile into the blondes chest and sighed. "Well," he began, suddenly finding his throat dryer than it had ever been before. "You were in it," he started.

"Potter!" Draco interrupted, a smirk gracing his features, "No dreaming about my delicious ass!" he scolded, his smirk turning to a smile as he nodded for Harry to continue.

Harry sighed, "I wish I was," he said, almost inaudibly. "You were there," he repeated, "And your father… and Voldemort… and," Harry could feel Draco's grip on him tighten at the mention of the Dark Lord's name - or was it just the mention of the Dark Lord?

Harry pressed on, "Voldemort was thanking you…" he paused, "for giving me to him," he continued in a soft whisper. Draco's grip on Harry tightened once more and his eyes iced over.

_Crucio. Being thrown to the floor - or maybe just falling. A snake like tongue and harsh breathing. Thrusting. Sacrafice. Being carried to the west-wing. An appologetic father. Biting down to stop the dissapointment. _

Draco nodded - there wasn't much else he could do.

"If that's what you're doing, then you can tel-"

Draco's eyes narrowed and his jaw locked. "Out," he said simply.

Harry was thrown back on the bed and he looked up at the half-clad figure who now seemed to tower over him. "What?" he whimpered, innocently.

"I. Said. Out, Potter!" Draco demanded, throwing Harry's clothes at him.

The brunnete Gryffindor looked around in confusion, "What did I- Wait! No… I didn't mean!" Too late. Harry found himself landing on the cold, stone floor outside Draco's room before he had a chance to explain.

* * *

--AN-- 

Okay, sorry it's been so long since i've updated - damned writers block. Anyway - sorry it's short - i'll upload again soon to make up for it...


	6. Chapter 6

-1Harry's body made contact with the stone floor of the Slytherin dormitory like a bag of broken bricks. His clothes landed in a rough pile by his side. He whimpered, pulling himself to his feet just in time to see Draco slamming the door. The door that symbolised the one person who cared enough to notice when he just couldn't go on.

He sighed - why did he have to make such stupid comments all the time? _Think before you speak! _he scolded himself as reached down to pick up his jeans. Pulling the black material over his legs, he wandered over to the door before collapsing to his knees.

A fist rose to knock on the dark wood gently and Harry could feel the tears rising in his eyes. "Draco-" he moaned. "Draco - I didn't mean what I said-" he continued, "Please! Look, just let me expla-" he was cut short as the door was pulled open and he was all but dragged inside.

"Get IN here!" Draco hissed his eyes narrow. "Just what, exactly, do you think you're doing, Potter!" he roared, suddenly thankful for the silencing charms on his private chambers.

Harry's head sank along side his heart, " Draco… I'm sorry," he said, looking up at the blonde from his place on the floor.

"I. Don't. Care," Draco seethed. "Did you just want to wake the entire Slytherin dorms, Potter? Any idea what they'd do to you!" he demanded.

Harry snorted, "With all due respect… I've duelled with the best in Slytherin and even he wasn't good enough," Harry said, cocking an eyebrow.

Draco's eyes narrowed still further. "You're here, explain, and get out," he said harshly.

Harry nodded, his smile replaced with a frown. "Well," he started. "My dreams are sometimes…" he paused, "prophetic?" he said - more as a question to himself than anything else.

Draco nodded once, sharply, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry cast his eyes to the floor, "And, well, I don't know… I've only just realized you're not as bad as I thought and I was just wondering because… well…" he trailed off. "I mean, I don't even know how you knew I was gone or--" he paused, staring up at Draco once more.

"How _did _you know I left the hall…?" he asked, eyes wide.

Draco swallowed. "I. Uhm… That's not important, Potter, Hurry up!" he hissed.

Harry complied, albeit a little unwillingly, "And maybe the fact I haven't had cocaine in a while is going to my head and fucking me up and-- look, can I stay here, tonight? I'll leave - in the morning - but I can't go back to the dorms tonight I… I can't face that," he sighed.

Draco stared at the wall. "Yes," he said simply, emotionlessly.

Harry smiled at him slightly, "Thank you," he said softly.

Draco walked over to a small closet and withdrew a soft, green blanket with a snake embroidered on it. He handed it to Harry and climbed into bed. "You can sleep on the sofa," he said simply.

* * *

AN - Just another short chapter - I have another, too, which i'll upload in just a second... 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke to the smell of oranges and the memories of last night. He didn't even dare open his eyes for fear of what he might find; instead, he trailed a hand lazily over the embroidered serpent and swallowed. How was he going to explain this one away…? 

"Glad to see you're back in the land of the living," Draco said sardonically. "Harry! Up, breakfast is here," he said snappily.

Harry groaned, rolling over on the hard sofa to look at Draco. His eyes opened, reluctantly, and he raised a hand to rub the stickiness away. "You eat breakfast in your own room?" Harry asked in almost-amusement.

Draco merely nodded, without looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry smiled weakly, "Still angry at me?" he sighed.

Draco folded the newspaper and placed it on the small table, which Harry didn't remember seeing yesterday. "No," he said simply. "I have what's known as the 'Malfoy Temper'," he snorted. "It goes away before we're even done screaming," he smiled and waved a hand over the table, "Breakfast," he nodded.

Harry pulled himself from the sofa and walked across to the table, slipping into a seat with a smile and a blush. "G'morning," he mumbled, offering Draco a shy grin.

"Good morning, Gryffindor," Draco smirked.

"Do NOT make me come over there, Malfoy," Harry said in a warning tone.

"Or?" Draco asked, standing from his seat.

Harry rose, "Or I might just have to," he took a step forward and grasped Draco by the hips, "Kiss you," he finished as his lips brushed Draco's for a mere second.

Draco growled playfully and pulled Harry closer to him, kissing him once more - deeper, with more passion.

Before either could blink they found themselves on the sofa, grinding into each other and tugging at robes, shirts, and finally and bare skin. 'More' and 'Mine' were the only words uttered for the rest of the hour.

"You best… go back," Draco said, reluctantly.

"Hmmm… even a great Malfoy can't handle too much of me, eh?" Harry said with a depressing attempt at laughter.

Draco's eyes narrowed playfully and he shook his head, "No…" he started, "I just think your dear friends might wonder where you disappeared to last night," he scoffed.

Harry grinned. "I'll tell them I made it with a hot blonde in another house," he said, his grin turning to a cheeky smirk.

Draco smiled, "Get your hot," he placed a hand on Harry's knee, "Gryffindor," he trailed the hand to his hip, "Ass," his hand slipped under Harry to grasp, "Up there, and get clothes," he grinned devilishly.

Harry grinned, "So i can come back?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"You can," Draco whispered, flaxen blonde strands splayed over Harry's lap. "Oh, you'll need this," he mumbled, pulling himself reluctantly to his feet and walking to the chest at the foot of his green-clad four-poster. He rumaged for a few minutes whilst Harry admired the view and made what can only be described as a grunt of triumph, before withdrawing a shining cloak much like Harry's.

"An invisibility cloak!" Harry asked, dumfounded.

Draco snorted, "But of course," he smirked.


End file.
